fifth_harmonyfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Big Bad Wolf
è un brano delle Fifth Harmony incluso nel loro secondo album in studio, 7/27, che ha debuttato il 27 Maggio, 2016. Il singolo fa esclusivamente parte dell'edizione Giapponese Deluxe dell'album, non comparendo quindi ne nell'Edizione Standard ne in quella Deluxe. 'Testo' Ally: Kiss for a kiss, my two lips got you racing Baby we're guilty, wherever we are Angel confess, let me be your salvation I'll carry you through the dark Normani Kordei Let me give, let me give you something to believe in You don't gotta, you don't gotta even have a reason (You don't even gotta, gotta have a reason) You can love me, you can love me baby all weekend Come on, come on over here and sink your teeth in Dinah & Camila: Cause if you wanna talk baby use your hands If you wanna go make a move, you can If you want a shot, baby cock and pull If you're gonna bite, be a big bad wolf Fifth Harmony: If you wanna talk baby use your hands If you wanna go make a move, you can If you want a shot, baby cock and pull If you're gonna bite, be a big bad wolf Camila: Whisper your secrets and mine will take over Swing like your chariot and let me ride Drunk off my body, you'll never be sober I'll be your poison tonight Normani Kordei Let me give, let me give you something to believe in You don't gotta, you don't gotta even have a reason (You don't even gotta, gotta have a reason) You can love me, you can love me baby all weekend Come on, come on over here and sink your teeth in Dinah & Camila: Cause if you wanna talk baby use your hands If you wanna go make a move, you can If you want a shot, baby cock and pull If you're gonna bite, be a big bad wolf Fifth Harmony: If you wanna talk baby use your hands (Dinah: Baby use your hands) If you wanna go make a move, you can (Dinah: Make a move, you can) If you want a shot, baby cock and pull If you're gonna bite, be a big bad wolf Lauren: Don't hold back baby Give me that baby Come do anything you want La-la-la-la Don't hold back baby Give me that baby I'll do anything you Want Dinah & Camila: Cause if you wanna talk (Camila: cause if you wanna talk) baby use your hands If you wanna go make a move, you can (Dinah: you can) If you want a shot, baby cock and pull If you're gonna bite (Camila: if you're gonna bite), be a big bad wolf (Lauren: be a big bad wolf) Fifth Harmony: If you wanna talk baby use your hands (Camila: use your hands) If you wanna go make a move, you can (Camila: make a move, you can) If you want a shot, baby cock and pull If you're gonna bite, be a big bad wolf (Dinah: be a big bad wolf) Categoria:Singoli Categoria:7/27